A quien debí proteger
by Portaphyro
Summary: La abrazó torpemente, a su manera, mientras se culpaba como un condenado de no haberle evitado ese dolor. La coraza que había cubierto el corazón de titania se resquebrajó poco a poco ante su tibieza. Erza-Gray One shot. Advertencia, muerte de un personaje.


Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y escribo esto por pura diversión. ¡Disfruten leyendo! :)

* * *

Si alguna vez había querido proteger a alguien, era a ella. No se daba cuenta, pero a través de las mesas del gremio, a través de los pasos que los separaban en las misiones, en las noches, la vigilaba. Dirigía la mirada hacia su dirección antes de dormir y ante la tranquilidad de saberla segura es que podía conciliar el sueño por fin.

Le parecía hermosa y cuando usaba sus trajes o armaduras provocativas, en silencio la admiraba. Lo dejaba pasar convenciéndose a sí mismo de que es normal impresionarse ante el cuerpo de una mujer bella, nada más. Seguía adelante y lo ignoraba.

-Es mi compañera de gremio –pensaba y eso alejaba su molestia, sin embargo permanecía con él, pese a su empeño.

-Que hermosa se ve…

-¡No puedo creer que esté peleando de nuevo por un pastel de fresa!

-No puedo creer que de verdad no le importe andar así en todos lados.

-Desearía que ese tal Jellal la dejara de una vez…

-Desearía que por una vez, se dejara proteger.

Sus pensamientos de toda una vida se arremolinaron en su mente, como una nube perturbadora. Sin embargo nada de eso le afectó y pasaron de largo sin hacer mucho efecto.

Cerró la mente y se enfocó en la imagen que tenía delante, mudo y sorprendido ante ella. Caminó despacio y se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándola y esforzándose torpemente por acurrucarla contra sí. Ella se sorprendió ante su tacto y lo miró, expectante. El solo desvió el rostro en una mueca avergonzada y sin decir palabra, la aferró más contra su pecho desnudo, de paso ocultando su rostro en sus cabellos.

-Quédate así.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, mucho menos en esta situación. Ella no estaba en sus cabales tampoco para contestar.

Se fue dejando caer poco a poco hacia el suelo, para terminar apoyado contra un pilar redondo que sobresalía. No conocía ese lugar, le intimidaban los antiguos edificios, pero esa noche al decidirse por fin a seguir a Erza llegó inevitablemente allí. Abrazándola más fuerte y atreviéndose a acariciar de alguna forma sus cabellos, esperó que la tristeza de muerte que se había apoderado de ella la abandonara, dejándola sonreír otra vez.

-No te vayas Jellal, no me dejes…- había susurrado mientras las sombras negras tomaban al peli azul. Había sostenido su mano mientras su vida se apagó.

El recuerdo de esos días no abandonaba Fairy Tail, ni tampoco faltó el sentimiento rastrero que lo inundó de tener la ahora la vía libre, de no poseer ya ningún obstáculo.

La había seguido para charlar, curioso de que abandonara noche tras noche tan misteriosamente el gremio. Viéndola llorar ahora, escondida de todos, no le importaron ya sus sentimientos y abandonó sus emociones, culpándose como un maldito de no haber podido hacer nada que le evitara ese dolor.

La abrazó muy fuerte, en su propia y tosca manera, mientras trató de consolarla toda la noche. Se estremeció de culpa por dentro, pero sin saberlo la protección de sus brazos no pasó sin efectos por la mujer que tenía contra él.

La mujer poderosa, la mujer fuerte, Titania. Que se doblaba de agonía ahora como una niñita frágil por un amor que se marchó. Se dejó abrazar y no le importó que sus lágrimas bañaran el pecho en que se apoyaba, pero casi sin saberlo, como un rayo de luz infiltrándose poco a poco, la calidez que por primera vez emanaba el frío mago creador de hielo, la calentó.

Y un pedazo de la coraza de cristal que había tornado su alma dura se fue quebrando poco a poco, dejando entrar la calidez a su corazón.

* * *

Fin... ¡Mi primer shot de una pareja que no sea Natsu y Lucy!

Es una propuesta atrevida... Pero espero que no me odien. Me ha llegado en un chispazo de inspiración, he tardado media hora escribiendo sin parar y la subí aquí, impaciente. En fin... De verdad, humildemente, espero que les guste.

¡Hasta otra! :)


End file.
